


Lists

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [5]
Category: Flight of the Conchords - All Media Types
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Murray Hewitt, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Social Issues, Social Scripting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Murray is autistic, and relies heavily on social scripts to make conversation.





	Lists

Lists, rotas, routines.  
Without these social scripts, he  
struggles to converse.


End file.
